


playing with balls

by popsnacky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, issa joke guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsnacky/pseuds/popsnacky
Summary: in which kuroko sucks at basketball, and another type of ball.yoda gives kagami good advice.





	playing with balls

h-hewwo desuka... >/////<

**Author's Note:**

> t-this is my fiwst ewer stowy pwease go easy on me guys x3


End file.
